


Il ne le détestait pas assez pour ça

by AndersAndrew



Series: Asexual Awareness Week 2014 [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Autism Spectrum, Demisexuality, Grey-A Near, Isolation, Matt Loves Mello, Maybe - Freeform, Mello Loves Matt, Mello/Matt etablished, Near Loves Mello, Other, Socially Malajusted
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near ne savait pas comment montrer son intérêt, quand celui-ci ne se manifestait que pour une seule personne...alors il le montrait mal. Très mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il ne le détestait pas assez pour ça

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Il ne le détestait pas assez pour ça  
> Fandom : Death Note  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : Hurt/Comfort émotionnel, légère romance  
> Personnages : Near(->Mello/Matt)  
> Nombre de mots : 552  
> Commentaires : écrit pour la semaine de visibilité de l'asexualité (du 26 octobre au 1er novembre) sur le thème "personnage demisexuel ou gray-a"

Les yeux de Near ne s'attardaient guère sur les autres enfants. Lorsqu'ils essayaient de lui parler, il faisait comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Mello. Il n'aimait pas lorsque Mello se mettait en colère et cassait ses jouets. Mais il ne savait pas comment lui montrer son intérêt.  
Il comprenait que cela mette Mello en rage de se voir ignoré ; à l'inverse, il ne comprenait pas que les autres ne se vexent pas.

Et il ne comprenait pas non plus son propre manque de réaction parfois.  
Les autres s'étaient vite lassés de tenter d'attirer son attention.  
Pas Mello.

En grandissant, Near avait appris à mieux gérer l'indifférence qu'il manifestait à l'égard d'autrui ; il parvenait désormais à trier les informations requises, de sorte qu'il puisse en déduire la meilleure façon d'agir pour obtenir les comportements qu'il souhaitait (qu'on le laisse tranquille ou bien qu'on lui apporte ce dont il avait besoin, principalement).  
Pourtant Mello réagissait toujours de manière extravagante, bouleversant tous ses pronostics.

D'une certaine façon, il appréciait d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui qui ne fonctionne pas comme une horloge bien réglée. Quelqu'un qui ne se conforme pas à l'image qu'il a de tout le monde, celle d'un vaste ensemble de données que l'on pouvait recueillir afin de former un organigramme de conventions plus ou moins solides, découlant directement d'une analyse de surface. Superficielle, certes, mais tellement fiable. Trop fiable pour avoir envie de pousser plus loin la relation, de creuser.  
La raison pour laquelle Near était toujours seul.  
Il aimait le défi que représentaient ses interactions avec Mello.

Au fur et à mesure de leurs échanges, il finit par en apprendre plus sur lui ; néanmoins, il ne parvint jamais à découvrir le secret qui lui permettrait de devenir son ami.  
Cela ne l'empêchait pas de rêver du jour où il pourrait franchir cette barrière qu'il avait lui-même errigé entre lui et le monde, pour rejoindre Mello. Ils avaient le temps...jusqu'à l'arrivée de Matt.

Avant, Mello passait beaucoup de temps avec Near. Il cherchait à percer les mystères de ce qui rendait Near si fort, tellement plus fort que lui.  
Mello était une sorte de vampire de la connaissance, toujours assoiffé. Et Near était plus qu'heureux de le rassasier, sans rien en laisser paraître, afin de ne pas émousser son désir d'apprendre à mieux le connaître.  
Cependant, Matt était venu tout gâcher.  
Matt n'était pas assez bon pour rivaliser avec eux. Il ne représentait qu'un très faible intérêt pour Near ; à peine celui que l'on accorde à un bon outil.  
Mello, lui, le trouvait amusant, vraisemblablement. Near voyait pourtant venir toutes ses blagues à huit kilomètres, mais il était incapable de les sortir à sa place. Matt était trop agile, trop futé sans être malin. Adroit, gracieux, à sa façon, et Near ne savait comment l'imiter.

A l'adolescence, Near se renferma un peu plus en lui-même. Alors Mello commença réellement à le haïr.  
Near aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes entre eux. Il aurait souhaité savoir quoi prononcer, quoi faire, pour déclencher ce mystérieux mécanisme qui faisait sourire Mello – et que Matt maîtrisait avec une précision si redoutable que les sourires s'étaient changés en baisers.

Near le détestait pour ça. Mais pas assez pour être proche de lui.  
Il aimait trop Mello pour ça.


End file.
